pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
UpGrape
A plant made by Taxter789 UpGrape can be upgraded during the game by using Sun. Overview UpGrape is a plant which appears in Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time as gemium plant. That plant can be upgradeable by using required amount of Sun by tapping it, just like Magnifying Grass but without shooting projectiles. Its name is based on words "upgrade" and "grape", because its head looks like grape in appearance and ot can maturate like literally most of the plants in real life. Its "leveling up" system is not the same to the one that appears in game, because it can be upgradeable also during the game, but in different way. It has three different phases known as "levels". Its confirmed gender is male. Usage Level 1 When planted, it'll start on Level 1 as punching plant. It'll deal heavy damage for zombies on 1x2 square range only forward. Level 2 You need 500 Sun to advance it to the next level. In second level it'll begin to throw levitating grapes to the any zombie in line dealing heavy damage, but it takes 60 seconds to reappear back. Its melee attack will do an instant-kill to not armored zombies by cutting them taj deal heavy damage to Gargantuars (except Gargantuar Prime) and All-Star Zombies; medium damage to Pharaoh Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie, Disco-tron 3000 and Mecha-Football Zombie; normal damage to Gargantuar Prime and Dr. Zomboss' Zombots, but then his "grape claw" will break and it takes 10 seconds to regrow. Level 3 To advance to this form, you'll need to spend 1000 Sun. This is his last form. Its melee attack is now changed to support attack because of bloom instead of hand. When Blover or Caulipower (on line where UpGrape is) is planted, an pollen cloud will come from bloom, move forward and stun all zombies on line for 20 seconds but then flower will close up for 40 seconds. Its ranged attack has changed as well and acts like Banana Launcher and Missle Toe but without freezing nor exploding projectiles. When tapped on plant, then on any square, it'll launch a beam, that'll do an instant-kill to any zombie besides Gargantuars and Zombots and scorch a square, where was pointed to, for 30 seconds. When zombies will step on it, it'll do a rapid light damage. Additionally, 3 baby UpGrapes will appear on tile, where was planted. It takes 120 seconds to each baby plant to mature. When one of them is ready to battle, the mature cycle starts again (this time on one of remaining plants). Matured baby UpGrape will appear in a tile near to planted UpGrape to protect him, but compared to its parent plant, it's not possible to upgrade them (so they're stuck in a Level 1 form) nor affect them with Plant Food. Plant Food Effect On Level 1, it'll throw his grape hands on two zombies with greater toughness rate than the rest dealing huge damage to them. On Level 2, it'll charge up his levitating grape and throw it at the direction to the closest zombie. A levitating grape will bounce off the zombies, graves and lawn's borders, like Grapeshot's projectiles, 50 times dealing medium damage when bounced off the zombie or grave. It'll bounce to the air and explode in 3x3 range on a square where was bounced for 50th time. On Level 3, it'll burn up everything below "Machined" toughness rate and deal damage medium damage zombies with "Machined" toughness rate and greater. It additionally provides its baby UpGrapes to appear after mature cycle on Level 2. Images Upgrape Level 1.png|UpGrape's Level 1 phase Upgrape Level 2.png|UpGrape's Level 2 phase Upgrape Level MAX.png|UpGrape's Level 3 phase and three baby UpGrapes Surburban Almanac Entry UpGrape Has levels provided by the Sun, which they come with an usage difference Damage: Depending on Level "Maybe he looks like a weak plant, but it'll be worth to invest some sun to make him stronger. Besides, he wants to train its children to protect everyone and battle for his and Crazy Dave's honor, when he'll not be available to fight." Cost: 200 Recharge: Very Slow Category:Attacking Plants Category:Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Close range plants Category:Projectile-shooting Plants Category:Instant-Use Plants Category:Growing Plants Category:Tap to fire